


Touch Of Anger

by Likara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Blood and Violence, Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Death, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freeform, Jealous Steve, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsessive Behavior, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara/pseuds/Likara
Summary: All he ever wanted was to take care of her, protected her, make her happy. And she left him, spit it back into his face.Couldn't she see it? Couldn't she feel it? Meeting her was a sign. He would make her see, he would make her feel. After tonight, she would be his again. He would make sure of that.





	1. -1- She left me

**Author's Note:**

> So, there’s the thing about me… when life is good - sunshines and rainbows and all this stuff - I somehow get this anguish kind of ideas for stories. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Maybe my dark soul needs a contrast to the fluffiness of life sometimes. :D
> 
> That said, this is dark. I’m guessing the DarkSteveUniverse sucked me in. I can see why so many people like it. It is kind of fascinating to write this character in such a way. I’m still not totally cool with it, but the idea didn’t leave my freaking head for days and was blocking me from my other works, so here you have it. :)
> 
> It’s a four-part short story. The next three chapters are done, but need heavy editing, since I’m not an native english speaker. I’ll post them over the next weeks.
> 
> If you like it, please leave a comment. And if you don't like it, do anyway and tell me what I can do better, that's how we learn :)

Her pale face looked slightly thinner.  
  
That was the first thing he noticed. She was always losing weight when stressed. In hectic times she just forgot to eat. He always hated that and got slightly irritated with her. She shouldn’t neglect herself like this. He told her as much hundreds of times. Of course that’s when they had the most heated arguments. She thought he was treating her like a child. He thought she _was_ childish for not taking better care of herself.  
  
In the end she always managed to make him feel like shit. Made him feel like shit for caring about her. He would be the one who was too worried, too old-fashioned and way out of line.   
  
The very first day of summer made her wear a dress, her still pale winter skin almost reflected the sun as she sat on a bench, legs crossed. The wind blown through her shoulder-length, light brown hair gently.  
  
Rage raised in him, hot and heavy. An anger he never experienced before. Seeing her, sitting so casual, in this pretty summer dress that shown her creamy white legs, slipping on a coffee and reading a book, opened something in him. She looked so calm. So unaffected, he could hardly stand it. He wanted to punish her for it. He knew he shouldn’t want that. She did nothing wrong.  
  
Leaving him wasn’t a crime.  
  
He should just turn around. It was a stupid idea anyways to take a run through the Central Park. He had a perfectly good gym in the tower. He should leave it all were it should be, in the past.

_Just turn around._  
  
But he couldn‘t. In the end, Bucky was right. He was too stupid to walk away from a fight.  
  
  
A tall shadow was suddenly hovering over her. She looked up. Because of the sun, she couldn’t see his face at first but of course, she knew who it was. She would recognize him everywhere. Not only his build was unique, but also the way he moved. And if anything failed, his scent gave it away if he would come close enough.  
  
She will never forget it, this smell of wood and honey.  
  
The woman took a shaky breath. They hadn’t seen each other since the break-up. It’s been a few months, almost half a year. And his sight still had the same effect on her. But her feelings for him had never been the problem.  
  
He took a step closer and stopped beside the bench. His face looked tense, doubtful.  
  
"Hey Steve.“ She said softly, closing the book she was reading.  
  
"Hello Tara.“ He answered, his voice rough, as if it hurt him to say her name.  
  
"We haven’t seen each other for a while.“ She smiled, unsure of what to say. It wasn't unusual to run into an ex-boyfriend, even in New York. But she still wasn't sure how to handle this former lover. Some days she almost felt normal, but not a day passed without her thinking of him.  
  
He just nodded. He knew if he opened his mouth he would say things he'll regret later. Like_ who’s fault is that?!_  
She was jumpy, he could see that. The way she was wiggling around on the bench, playing with her dress. The mix feelings - wanting to cease her discomfort and enjoying it at the same time - were like a tornado in him.  
  
"You wanna sit down?“ She asked tentatively. She didn’t want to hurt him. She never wanted that. And maybe it was wrong, but he seemed so strained and she really wanted to know how he was doing.  
Steve sat down next to her, maybe closer than he should. But he always craved her nearness. Right after their first kiss, the one she initiated, he couldn’t get enough of her touch, the feeling of her close.   
  
  
And there was his scent. He sat close to her, their tights almost touched, so a wave of it hit her together with his aftershave. It made her want to touch his tense jaw so much more.  
  
"How are you Steve? I heard about the mission… the events in London last months. I’m glad everyone is okay.“  
  
  
God, he missed her gentle voice. Missed her concern as well. Damned, he thought she was someone who cared. She’d always seemed to care back then, asking him about the missions, if he wanted to talk about it, soothing his troubled mind after those long hours, days away from her. He so desperately wanted, needed someone who cared. Maybe she’d had, maybe she still did. But she had left. She had left him.  
  
  
He just looked at her, didn’t answer. "Steve?“ Tara asked again and this seemed to shake him from his thoughts. He cleared his throat and looked away from her for a moment.  
  
"I’m okay. Good. And thank you. Yes. Everyone is fine.“ His eyes found hers again. "How are you? How is work? The new job?“  
  
He hated that she got transferred to another office after she had left him and he was sure Stark had a hand in it. He knew she talked to him from time to time and he could totally see how the billionaire offered his "help“ to her. Of course Stark said he had nothing to do with it, she wasn’t his employee. Steve knew that was bullshit. Tara had worked for the publicity team that handled part of the public matters around the Avengers. It might be an external company, but wasn’t everyone in this town Tony’s employee?! Now she worked at another office somewhere else in the city. He hated the idea of her being someplace unsafe, out of his reach.  
  
"I’m okay, too. Work is fine. My coworkers are nice, so far. I like the team.“ She answered him honestly.  
  
Steve nodded slowly. He couldn’t stop staring at her. She wet her lips with her little pink tongue, another nervous habit of hers. And god, did he want to reach out and catch this tongue with his own.  
  
  
Tara couldn’t hold his intense gaze any longer. She looked away. "Steve.“ She whispered.  
  
"What?“ Was his husky response. He leant in closer to her. Her discomfort and nervousness driving him on.  
  
"Please don’t look at me like that.“ She whispered, lowering her head.  
  
_Was she ashamed? Did she regret it by now?_  
  
"Like what?“  
  
Now it was her turn to not answer. A heartbeat later his hand was on her chin. The first physical contact they had in months nearly made her sob and him growl. Gentle but firmly he made her look at him again.  
  
"Like what Tara?“ _Like I wanted to protect you? Care for you? Love you? And you spit it back in my face?_  
  
Getting bold, he let his hand rest on her cheek and move a bit closer, so their legs touched. She closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.  
  
"You know that it makes me uncomfortable.“  
  
That was right. She - as bold and far from shy as she was - had trembled under his intense gaze more than once. And he always liked it, enjoyed it. He thought it was a sign of the effect he had on her and it brought some balance into their relationship, since she could break him so easily, just like she did.  
  
"I miss you, Tara.“ He finally said. It was nothing but the truth.  
  
She raised her hand, covering his that still held her cheek.  
  
"I miss you too Steve. Never question that.“  
  
There was a moment of silence between them.  
  
"Can’t we talk?“ Steve asked. He didn’t know if the wetness shining in her eyes was a good sign or bad.  
  
"Steve, we did talk. We talked for hours.“ She shouldn't be surprised that their random encounter drifted in this direction so quickly. Steve was never one for beating around the bush.   
  
"No, we didn’t. We argued. I wanna talk to you, see you. Isn’t this worth it? Aren’t we? Isn’t it worth fighting for?“ He had to be careful not to hold her too tight as he spoke._ Why couldn’t she see it?!_  
  
"This was never about fighting, Steve.“  
  
He looked at her, long and hard. "You said you miss me.“  
  
It was not fair and he knew it.  
  
"I do.“ Tara whispered.  
  
His hand left her cheek, she let go of his as well. But instead of getting up like she thought he would he requested quietly: "Have dinner with me.“  
  
"Steve-"  
  
"Tonight. In that little restaurant we chose for our first date.“  
  
"Steve, I don’t know if-"  
  
"Please Tara.“  
  
She couldn’t resist him. Not for long anyway. Not when he was this close and his face so serious, so full of longing. All the bad seemed so far away right now.  
  
"Okay.“ She finally nodded.  
  
Steve took her hand again. He kissed her fingers tenderly before letting go again.  
  
"I’ll be at your place at 7 pm, alright?“  
  
She first wanted to argue, wanted to tell him, if she did this, she would meet him there. But his hopeful eyes made it impossible for her, so she just nodded.  
  
"Okay sweetheart. I gotta go. I’ll see you tonight.“  
  
She simply nodded again as he got up.  
  
The small smile on his handsome face that he gave her as he left, made the uneasily feeling in her stomach almost disappear.


	2. -2-  The beast I created, a monster in the shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner with Steve turns out way different than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please! Read the tags. This is dark. And get's darker.

  
  
It was raining when he arrived at her doorway. She could see wet spots on his dark blue dress shirt as she opened the door. He looked as handsome as ever in it, the dress pants hugged his legs nicely as well. She changed into an other summer dress. A simple number, an a-line with medium sleeves, black with a small-white-daisy-print, ending slightly above her knees. She wore flats and didn’t put on anymore make up. Steve on the other hand cleaned up nicely, it made her feel way underdressed. But… this wasn’t a date.  
  
They greeted each other almost shyly. Just a "Hey“ and small smiles on both parts. Tara was about to turn around. "Wait, I’ll grab an umbrella.“  
  
His hand closed around her wrist. "Nah, no need for that. It’s just a quick sprinkling. It’ll pass in a minute.“  
  
When she nodded he let go of her.  
  
They walked down the stairs in silence, Steve behind her. Tara hoped there wouldn’t be that much tension the whole evening. They’d used to be able to talk so freely, so carefree which each other, hadn’t they? She hoped they could find that again, at least to some degree. Maybe it would bring them both closure.  
  
He had taken a cab, it was waiting before her building, but the short sprint from the door to the car would still have an effect. She looked at him, smirking. "That’s not a sprinkling.“  
  
It wasn’t. It was raining full-on, maybe it was a quick summer rain, but a heavy one no less. Steve shrugged.  
  
"For me, it’s a sprinkling. I could carry you, then we’ll get to the cab faster.“ He said it with so much innocence, it made her heart hurt. Tara shook her head, smiling and took off for the short run to the cab.  
  
.....

  
He could smell her wet skin and it was driving him slowly mad. She looked so pretty in her dress. He like this style on her. The design, the lack of anything unnecessarily. It remembered him a little bit of the dames back in the day. It was timeless beauty, like her.  
  
She left far too much room between them in the back of the cab, his hands itched to reach out and touch her. He tried his best to control his breathing. She was playing with the hem of her dress. To see her so nervous made it easier.  
  
As they arrived at the restaurant the rain had stopped. He made a reservation for a table outside on the small patio. It was roofed anyways, but certainly nicer without the rain.  
  
"Huh.“ Tara looked around with raised eyebrows as he pulled out the chair for her.  
  
"What?“ he questioned.  
  
"Thanks... Uh... We’re alone. There’s nobody else out here.“ She said as he took his seat in front of her.  
  
She was right. No other guests were there, no other table taken.  
  
Steve looked around as well. "True. It’s a workday. And the weather wasn’t the best a few moments ago. Maybe that scared people off.“ He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you’re right.“ Tara agreed and thanked the waiter as he brought them the menu.  
  
Steve smiled at the easy way she agreed with him. She didn’t need to know that he asked them to clear the patio. Some things were easily made when you’re Captain America.  
  
...

It took a few minutes, but after they had ordered their food and Steve convinced her into getting a glass of the wine he knew she loved, their conversation went on smoothly. He asked her about her new workplace, wanting to know everything about it, if she liked it, what she had to do. And he asked about how her family was doing, as well as her friends. Steve listened carefully to her talking. It was just something that he did. She always thought it was one of his greatest qualities. He really wanted to know what was going on in her life and what was on her mind, asking for her opinion as well. It was hard not to feel valued when treated like this. Tara always liked that he was so attentive. Sadly it had a flipside.  
  
  
A strange mix of feelings battled for the upper hand in Steves’ mind. She seemed to be safe for the most part and he was glad. He didn’t like that she worked in this new office. It had almost no security and most of her coworkers were idiots as far as he remembered. But it could be worse.  
Some of the other people in her life were a different story. He hated the idea of her and her friend Amanda going to some festival alone this summer. It was just irrational.  
But what really got to him was that she was so calm, happy. She was just living her life as if the two of them never happened. As if the last two years were nothing.  
It burned in him. The thought about her, smiling and laughing with her friends, going out on dates while he sat in his quarters at night, thinking about how her body felt against his.  
  
  
"So… enough of me rambling. What about you? Is everything okay with you and the guys? How is Bucky doing?“ She asked after the waiter had cleared the table.  
  
Steve played with his napkin, not looking at her. He nodded. "Everything is good. The usual stuff. And Bucky is okay, still adjusting but fine.“  
  
She nodded slowly at his short answer. "Okay. That’s good. But, c’mon. There has to be more, I was talking your ear off about my stuff, tell me what-“  
  
"You’re seeing someone?“ He suddenly asked, eyes flashing to hers.  
  
Tara’s mouth closed and opened a few times - his intense eyes on her - before she stuttered. "Steve, let’s not go there.“ She knew that at some point this evening they would have to talk about their break up. That was what they were here for, after all, she just wished it wouldn’t start like this.  
  
"So you do?“  
  
"I’m… why are you doing this?“  
  
"It’s a simple question. We’re here to talk, aren’t we?“  
  
"Yeah? It seems like a interrogation.“ She countered.  
  
"Only if you have trouble answering a question.“ He replied unfazed.  
  
"I’m not with someone.“ She simply answered after a while.  
  
Steve continued to look at her before a strained smile came to his lips. She saw how his shoulders tensed, as well as the muscles in his arms and his hand tightened around the napkin. "But you’re going out on dates.“  
  
"What is that-“  
  
"Why did you leave me?“  
  
"Steve…“  
  
"I really don’t understand. How could you? I thought we had something good, something pure and true. And just like that, you walked out.“  
  
"Steve, you know it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t _just_ like that. We had so many arguments, so many.“  
  
"Yeah, arguments. That’s what happens. That’s what couples do. They have arguments and they work it out, they're not just leaving. They fight for good things.“  
  
Tara swallowed. His eyes were hard, his whole face was. She never saw him like this before. She had no idea what to do, so she said nothing.  
  
Steve shook his head, not looking at her. His jaw was so tense. "You know, it’s a pity. I really once thought you were different. I thought you cared.“ His tone was bitter and soaked with anger.  
  
"How can you say something like that?“ She asked, truly wounded by his words.  
  
"How can I say that? How could I not?! You’re the one who clearly doesn’t care. You walked out on me without a glance back. As if this was nothing to you.“  
  
Tara hated to know that he truly thought she didn’t care about him. She cared, always had. Her affection wasn’t the problem. He needed to see that, _believe_ that.  
  
"God.“ He hissed and stood up suddenly, nearly knocking his chair over.  
  
Tara flinched but tried to speak calmly "Steve… everything was just too much. At first, the gun training, then the self-defense you had Nat taught me, I could see where you’re coming from. And I was thankful. But-“  
  
"How was any of that exaggerated? You do see what happens to this world those last years, don’t you? Especially to this city? How is wanting to have my girl prepared and protected so wrong? Why am I in the wrong here?!“ He interrupted her, starting to breathe heavy as his large body paced back and forth on the small patio.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with being all of this, Steve. But you know it went far beyond that, far beyond the normal.“  
  
"The threats went beyond normal!“ He all but shouted.  
  
"Steve… you were smothering me. We were arguing about me leaving the tower on my own and which of my co workers could be trusted enough to drive me home! You wouldn’t listen to me if I tried to talk to you about it. I… maybe I also handled everything poorly, but I saw no other way. I did the best I could. I just had to get away.“  
  
"You just…“ He hissed but stopped, running his fingers through his blond hair roughly. _She just doesn’t want to understand._  
  
"You truly don’t see it, do you?“ She asked him calmly, slowly. "I couldn’t go to the fucking coffee shop alone, Steve. If you couldn’t come, you'd send Bucky! Do you think I hadn’t noticed it? You wouldn’t let me go to my best friend’s bachelorette party. Always found a way to-“  
  
"Oh c’mon Tara! You make it sound like I locked you up somewhere-“  
  
"You might as well could have!“ She interrupted him now.  
  
He looked at her, hard and long.  
  
"I tried to protect you, Tara. I always have. Everything I did, was to keep you safe.“  
  
"I know.“ She said, with tears shining in her eyes. And Steve felt like Bruces’ alter ego had punched him in the stomach hard, an air-kicked-out-of-the-lung-punch.  
_So she sees it? She knew that I want nothing but her safe and she still does that to me?!_  
  
Tara stood up as well, his hard eyes followed her movements. She took a few steps in his direction and stopped right in front of him. He felt his body shaking.  
  
"But Steve, by wanting to protect someone from everything in life, you cut them out from life. I couldn’t breathe, baby. I couldn’t. That’s no way to live. I can’t live like that. As much as I tried to, as much as I wanted to… as much as I care for you.“  
  
Tara looked into his blue eyes, trying to see... hoping for some kind of insight in them.  
  
"You knew… you know that I do what I do to protect you.“ He finally said, slowly.  
  
"Steve-“  
  
"You knew,“ his voice grew louder, he calmed it a little bit. "Still you just left. You just left me.“  
  
"Steve, did you hear anything I just said?“ In a desperate try to make him understand she put her hands on his solid chest, trying to calm his rapid breathing.  
  
The blond man wasn’t listening anymore. He stopped after she admitted to knew all along. "You just left.“ He whispered.  
  
Her hands were on his cheeks now. Somehow she had to make him see, had to get through to him. "Baby, please try to understand, try to really see what happened to us.“  
  
Something flickered in his eyes. He was painfully aware of her hands on his face. Why was she torturing him so much? She didn’t want him, threw away his affection, his concern was a joke to her. Why touch him now? Making him long even more for what she took from him.  
  
  
Tara grew more and more desperate with every passing second. This wasn’t the Steve she knew. The hardness in his eyes was overwhelming, almost scary. She was searching for something to do, something to say, to make it go away.  
  
"Please Steve, listen to me. I don’t want to hurt you. I'll never want that. I didn’t leave because I didn’t care.“ she swallowed before she told him the deepest, well-hidden true in her. "I love you, Steve. I did and I still do.“  
  
He stopped breathing.  
  
"What did you just say?“ He whispered. Hope rose in her. Maybe she finally broke through to him.  
  
"I love you, Steve.“ Without his super hearing, he wouldn’t have heard her, so gentle was her reply. She never told him this. He had. One or two times, in the heat of passion and she had never returned it. At least not verbally. She had kissed him with fervor, and back then it was enough. After she had left he wasn’t so sure anymore. But right now… right now he saw the truth in her eyes, shining with her tears.  
  
He kissed her. She didn’t see it coming. His head rushed forward so fast, it was a blur. She gasped and he took it as an opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, without warning or restraint. It was truly punishing.  
Steve growled deeply as he finally, finally after so many months tasted her again. His strong arms pressed her to his body, her arms squeezed between them. His mouth went wild, totally in control and demanding, not even giving her a chance to do much but take it. His lips were unweary and hard, all but devouring hers. He tasted her, then biting into her lip before slipping his tongue over it. He would never get enough of this. Never.  
  
When she was finally able to break free from his lips his eyes were dark with longing.  
  
"Steve, we can’t.“ She breathed.  
  
"Why?“ He almost hissed. "You said you love me.“  
  
"And I do but Steve… this is… we didn’t solve anything and we’re both stirred up.“ She tried to wiggle out of his arms but he didn’t move an inch.  
  
"Let‘s... please let’s just call it a night. Alright? I‘m... I need time. We both do.“ She looked at him hopefully.  
  
Steve said nothing.  
  
Tara suppressed a sigh. "Will you bring me home?“  
  
He looked at her, long. Then he nodded curtly. "Go inside, wait at the bar. I'll get the check and tell them to call a cab.“  
With a sad smile, she did as he said.

  
Steve stood still on the patio. He needed a minute to collect himself. If she hadn’t left, he would have thrown her on the table, taking her right then and there. He needed to cool his mind and think about what to do next. One thing was sure, irrespective of what she thought, the night wasn't over, far from it. He won't let her do that. Not this time. Not knowing what he knew now.  
  
  
The inside of the restaurant was nearly empty by now as well. She sat down on a barstool, facing the exit and let the bartender know, with a smile and shake of her head, that she was just waiting and didn’t want a drink.  
  
Steve was right about a few things. She had kind of walked out on him. She had felt overwhelmed back then, hadn’t known how to talk to him about this issue without it getting totally out of hand. Kind of like today.  
She loved him, she knew that. But it didn’t change the fact that she was unhappy about the way things were between them during the last few months of their relationship. She didn’t know if things could ever be different and right now everything was too much anyway. She just wanted to go home. Maybe she could ask him to come to her office next week and they could get lunch together. Try again to talk a few things through. Maybe by then, her words could reach him. And whatever happens then happens, maybe they would find a way, maybe could be friends, maybe it was goodbye for good but one that left not so much damage.  
  
"Miss?“  
  
Tara turned to the bar to find the bartender placing a glass of champagne in front of her. He nodded his head to the other end of the bar. "From the gentleman over there.“  
  
Tara looked over to find a man in a blue suit, in his mid-thirties looking at her. She smiled but shook her head, holding her hands up, palm forward. "Thank you, but I can’t.“ She pushed the glass back to the bartender. "Please take it back.“ He nodded and smiled at her somewhat apologetically and Tara turned back around, wrapping her arms around her body, avoiding the gaze of the man. Although she was pretty sure it wouldn’t make much of a difference.  
  
And she was right. It didn’t take him long to approach her.  
  
"I apologize. Is champagne not your choice of poison?“ She heard him and turned her head.  
  
"It is not my favorite, but that’s not why I won’t accept it. I’m flattered but thank you.“  
  
He was still smiling at her, didn’t seem too hurt by her rejection. But she could also see that he took it as a challenge since he was still there. He was a tall guy, attractive, with an athletic build, green eyes, dark blond hair. He moved with confidence. She guessed he was no stranger to the game.  
  
"I’m sorry. Seeing a beautiful woman with no ring on her finger, I thought it would be foolish not to try.“ He was quite charming and kept a respectful distance, so she gave him an honest smile.  
  
"That’s alright. But sometimes, even despite having no husband, I have to reject. But again, I’m flattered.“  
She nearly fell from the stool when an arm closed around her middle, but the hard body behind her prevented that. She looked up.  
  
"Can I help you with something?“ Steve’s eyes were cold as ice, just like his voice, and fixed on the man before her.  
  
The guy looked confused for a moment. Then before he could say anything, Steve all but dragged her from the stool to her feet.  
  
"We’re leaving.“ He stated. His arm still around her middle when she reached for her bag on the bar counter.  
  
"Hey buddy, the lady and I were having a conversation.“  
  
The man laid his hand on Steve’s shoulder who instantly slapped it away.  
  
"Put your hand on me again and I’ll rip it from your arm.“ He growled and Tara was stunned. She never, never saw him like this. And she had seen footage of him fighting. Lots of it. Even the really gruesome stuff that never made it public. Steve let go of her only to push her behind him forcefully. He took a step to the man, who - to his credit - didn’t flinch. "What makes you think you could even talk to my girl?“ He hissed at the slightly shorter man.  
  
"Well, for one she said she doesn’t have a man and even if, I can’t imagine it being you, the way you are basically manhandling her.“  
  
Steve pushed him, hard. The guy stumbled back a few steps, puzzled.  
  
Tara tried to grab Steve’s arm tentatively. "Steve don’t... let’s just-“  
  
Steve pushed her further away and shook her hand off roughly, his gaze still fixed on the target.  
  
The guy now was either incredibly brave or tragically stupid, because after he collected himself, he rushed forward, throwing a punch at Steve. Her former boyfriend didn’t even try to dodge it. Not that he had to. It didn’t do much.  
  
Carina witness the exact moment as the guy realized his mistake, as awareness awaked in his eyes. It was only seconds before the first blow to the stomach made him double over.  
  
"So you think you can touch me?“  
  
Steve hovered over him, a second punch landed on the guy's liver. He coughed pitifully.  
  
"Put your hands on me.“  
  
Tara trembled at Steve’s voice. It was beyond chilling. She saw out of the corner of her eye that the barkeeper had fled the scene.  
  
The Avenger grabbed the collar of the guy and straightened him up, looking the frightened man dead in the eyes.  
  
"You think you can talk to what is mine?“  
  
Still holding him by the throat, Steve punched his face. Tara shrieked. "Steve!“  
  
By the second blow, she was sure the guy lost consciousness. Later she would think it was a blessing that he did, she would wish she had too.  
Everything was a blur from that point on. She remembered crying out for Steve a few times to stop, telling him that it was enough, that the guy wasn’t a threat anymore. He didn’t listen and she was too shocked to move and do anything other than stare at the scene, as Captain America’s merciless fist exploded into that poor fool’s face, again and again, till it was nothing but a bloody mass.


	3. -3- A Truly Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening wasn't over yet. Steve would make her see how much he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to put out a warning:  
I love books, stories- all different kind of stories. And I'm guily of the fact that I also like dark entertainment, at least some. From King to Flynn, anguished stories can be captivating, I know that.  
So, this is a "Dark Steve Story". This fiction contains manipulative and abusive behavior. It's not meant to be glorifiy or justify it either.  
If you come across someone like that in real life, I suggest you run as fast and far away as possible, or to the next police station. And remember boys and girls, the 'love of a good one' doesn't cure a twisted soul, don't fall for that trap. Let's leave the curing to the professionals.

  
"You know Cap, Pepper and I had a really nice evening. And with nice I mean perfect. You better have a damn good excuse for…“ Tony Stark stopped his rambling the moment he saw her sitting in the armchair, her hands holding on tight to a glass with brown liquid. She couldn’t quite remember who gave it to her but thought it might have been the barkeeper.  
  
"Tara?“ He came over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. “What are you doing here? What happened?“ his gaze found Steve’s again, who stood by the door, his arms crossed. The blond looked truly concerned and worried. She remembered that he told her about making a call and talking to the restaurant owner.  
  
"We just wanted to have dinner.“ Tara whispered.

At this moment, Bucky entered. As much as Tony looked just like a civilian in his jeans and shirt, Bucky looked like he was very much ready for a fight in his black jacket and trousers. His eyes scanned the room.  
  
"We had an incident.“ Steve said and nodded in the direction of…  
Tara looked away. She started to shake but Tony didn’t get to feel it anymore because he left her side to look at the man lying halfway behind the bar on the floor.  
  
"Jesus Steve! That’s more than an incident. What the fuck happened here?!“ Tony shouted.  
  
Steve sighed. "He was coming at me and Tara again and again. Wouldn‘t stand down, it was bad.“ Steve said more but Tara stopped listening. For a moment the only thing she heard was the blood in her ears.  
  
"Well, what a fucking mass. Do we know who he is? Or was, right? He looks pretty much done.“ Tony wanted to know.  
  
Bucky was already kneeling over the lifeless body. "Yeah, he’s dead. No papers, or ID on him. He only has money in his pockets."  
  
"The owner said they hadn’t seen him before, he wasn’t a regular, was alone here. He was skilled as he attacked us. Maybe he was waiting for us.“ Steve moved to Tara, putting his hand on the back of the chair.  
  
"What exactly happened?“ Tony wrinkled his nose and turned away from the man on the floor.  
  
"He approached Tara first while I paid. He got touchy when she didn’t go with it. When I joined in and confronted him he attacked. I… I can get you a full report tomorrow morning. It was a rough night, Tara shouldn’t be here any longer than necessary.“  
  
Tony nodded slowly, then looked down at the woman, she looked tired, undoubtedly in shock. "I didn’t know you two were seeing each other again.“  
  
"We just had dinner.“ It seemed like this was the only thing she was able to say.  
  
"We met each other in the Central Park. A coincidence, we decided to have dinner, work things out.“ Steve clarified for Tony.  
  
"Alright. This mass needs to be cleaned up. We’re sending the crew in to do that. C'mon Tara, I get someone to bring you home.“ Tony went to her again, putting his hand back on her shoulder.  
  
"No, Tara is coming with me.“ Steve stepped closer to her other side. "She shouldn’t be alone after what happened.“ He added and after a few moments, Tony nodded.  
  
"Alright, Barnes can take you. I have to make some calls and then I’m off too.“ Bucky rose, ending his inspection of the body on the floor and went to the door, waiting for them.  
  
Tara felt Steve’s hand around her upper arm, urging her to stand up. She did just that and he took the empty glass from her hand. She couldn’t remember drinking it.  
  
"If you need anything honey, you just say it, alright? You know the Tower has everything you need. You should take a few days off. I’ll call your boss in the morning.“  
  
"That’s probably a good idea.“ Steve agreed.  
  
"Thank you, Tony.“ Tara smiled a pathetic smile at him before she let Steve led her out of this horrible place.  
  
…  
  
  
She was sitting too far away again.  
  
_Non of that anymore._  
  
Bucky drove them back to the Tower in a black SUV. Steve sat with her in the backseat. He reached out for her, with his right arm around her, he pulled her to his side. She let him but kept looking out of the window. He touched his lips to her temple.  
  
"It will be alright, sweetheart.“ He whispered and let his left hand rest on her knee, stroking the exposed skin there gently.  
  
He had washed his hands and forearms after the incident. The shirt, on the other hand, needed to go. He had rolled the sleeves up, the edges were covered in blood. He was sure there were a few other thin spots all over him, but since the shirt was dark blue it was harder to tell.  
  
The guy was in the wrong place, at the wrong time and most important attacking the wrong couple. Or maybe not, maybe it was a gift. It might depend on how you look at it.  
_Yes_, he decided, _it was a sign_. Truly a gift. She had to see that this was all he wanted to do. Keeping her protected, happy and safe. Yeah, he wanted her to be happy. That was his goal, this was the mission.  
Well, he kind of lost it a bit. He wasn’t sure what made him not holding back, but he guessed it was the guy’s "she doesn’t have a man" comment. She did and will have a man. He was her man, just as much as she was his girl. And if this loser really thought he could try something with her, get to what was Steve’s, he was sadly mistaken. He needed to learn that, needed to be put into his place. He left Steve with no other option and got what was coming to him. He paid for his impertinence with his life. And Steve couldn’t help but think this was only fair.  
  
Steve tightened his arms around her. He pushed his nose in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. God, it was so good to have her back. It was like he had risen out of the deepest, coldest water and his lungs could finally fill with air again.  
He couldn’t let her slip away again. He had to be better, try harder. Had to make sure she wouldn’t leave again.  
  
Hearing her say to that guy that she didn’t have a man was… shattering. And it made an anger burn in him, even now. He felt an almost consuming need to claim her, make her see who she belonged to. And he would. Tonight, tomorrow, every day, from now on.  
Beside his wrath, he was also proud. Yeah, Steve was proud of her. His girl was tough, she was shaking on the inside, he was sure of that, but her demeanor was calm and collected right now. He always admired strong women. Peggy was strong, capable. And Tara was the same.  
  
Back at the bar, he sat her down on an armchair and told her to stay as he went to clean up and talk to the owner, and she did. No other guests were in the restaurant. On his way to the bathroom he had run into the bartender, a look into the man’s eyes was enough. He had asked if the lady was okay and he would watch her for Steve while he had cleaned himself up.  
Tara had been quietly sipping on some whiskey the bartender had given her when he had come back. She kept it all together pretty good.  
  
They were all quite as they finally made it to the Tower, Steve’s arm around his girl protectively. Bucky walked behind them. Steve felt his eyes on him. He also saw his glances in the car, but his old friend said nothing.  
  
Tara turned her face to him when they were in the elevator. "I have nothing for a sleepover with me.“  
  
God, she was so innocent sometimes. So full of lovely contrasts, because this was the same girl that gave him a hell of a blowjob in the conference room one time - all her idea. But sometimes she was just so naive.  
  
"It’s alright sweetheart, you don’t need anything, I got you.“ He answered her, kissing her temple again. Of course, she didn’t need anything. Besides the fact that he had a toothbrush to spare and he still kept a few things of hers in his quarters, she won’t need any clothes tonight - or for the rest of the week.  
  
But most important, this wasn’t a sleepover. Aside from missions, she would never sleep anywhere else than at his side ever again.  
  
Tara just nodded and lowered her head again.  
  
They reached Steve’s quarters wordlessly. He opened the door as Bucky touched his arm. The blond man looked at his friend.  
  
"Steve, can I talk to you for a moment?“  
  
"It was a rough night, Buck. Tara needs to lay down.“  
  
"I know. Just a second, I promise.“  
  
Steve saw the sternness in the other man’s eyes and nodded.  
  
"Sweetheart, you know where everything is, alright? Get comfy. I’m with you in a minute.“  
  
Tara nodded and Steve pressed a firm kiss to her forehead before she walked in.  
  
  
…  
  
  
Well, the first time she saw her dinner was far nicer.  
  
Tara flushed the toilette when she was sure her stomach was done getting rid of everything she put in it today. She went to the sink and opened the cabinet. She did all of that pretty much on autopilot. She could barely remember the car ride, or how she got into Steve’s apartment. But being here still felt familiar. Without thinking about it she ripped open a new toothbrush and used the mouthwash. As she was done and the foul taste finally left her mouth, something caught her eye in the bathroom cabinet.  
It was a bottle of her perfume, one she might have left behind, as well as some hairbands and a brush. Steve had kept it.  
  
_Steve._  
  
Again tears clouded her vision. She tried to blink them away. She just couldn’t understand what had happened, couldn’t wrap her mind around it. It just couldn’t be true. Maybe she just, blanked out or imagined things. She tried to argue with herself, questioned her perception.  
  
Tara shook her head, taking one hairband to put her hair in a messy ponytail. Then she went back to the living area. She stood in the middle of the room, not really knowing what to do. It all seemed like a nightmare. A sick, heavy feeling was still in her stomach, even though she know there was nothing more that could come out.  
  
What she saw couldn’t be true, could it be? That wasn’t him, that couldn’t be him, or-  
  
She flinched as the door opened. Steve entered, his movements fast and tense. He closed the door behind him. For a moment he was still before he turned and his eyes were on her.  
Anger came off of him in waves, she could feel it. And as he strode to her she actually took a few steps back till her legs hit the sofa.  
  
"It’s alright sweetheart. You’re safe now. Everything’s alright.“ He said as he stopped in front of her, his hands took hold of her, one on her cheek, one on her arm. His voice was smooth and didn’t match his appearance only seconds before.  
  
He caressed her skin and Tara trembled.  
  
"What happened tonight Steve?“ She finally asked, her voice weak.  
  
He looked at her. The room was mostly dark. She hadn’t turned on the lights here, just left the bathroom lights on, which shone into the room dimly. Still, his bright eyes seemed to be glowing, a small smile appeared on his lips.  
"We had a rough night, baby. I know, it was scary. But it’s over now. And one good thing happened. We found our way back to each other. You’re here, like you are supposed to be.“  
  
She swallowed thickly. "We didn’t… Steve this is all way too fast, we need to talk about things. And beside this… what happened… with this guy-“  
  
"It won’t happen again.“ He interrupted her. "I promise you. You are safe with me, I’ll protect you from guys like this and-“  
  
"You killed him!“ she nearly shrieked.  
  
Steve’s smile disappeared. His hand on her cheek wandered down to her shoulder as well. His eyes were hard as he looked at her for a long moment.  
  
"Yes, I killed him.“ he finally replied.  
  
"Why?“ she sobbed, again tears sliding down her face.  
  
"Why? Seriously? Tara, you were there. The guy attacked me, he attacked us! He could have killed you. Maybe that’s what he wanted to do in the first place.“  
  
Tara tried to stop the tears, tried to control her breathing. It nearly took everything form her to get the next words out.  
"You could have overpowered him without killing him, Steve. I saw you… you kept punching him.“  
  
Steve's eyes narrowed, he let go of her as if she burned him but stayed close to her.  
  
"Are you saying I murdered him?“  
  
His voice was low, dangerous. And suddenly Tara feared him. She never had done that, not in the slightest. But right now she was more afraid than ever before in her life, afraid of the man she loved. It was the most twisted feeling.  
  
She said nothing, she couldn’t, just stood there staring back into his glaring eyes.  
  
"This guy attacked us, Tara! He was skilled, maybe even Hydra! He took the knife from behind the bar and tried to stab me.“ He lifted his left arm, showing her an already healing cut on his forearm.  
  
She hadn’t noticed this before. And when had that happened? The guy had a knife? She couldn’t remember that. That wasn’t what happened, was it?  
  
"He tried to kill me, should I have let him? Would that make you happy? Me gone? Shouldn’t I have defended myself and let him kill me and then have a go with you? That what you wanted?“ He went on.  
  
Tara shook her head. She didn’t want that.  
  
"You think I’m a murderer? You truly think I would murder someone in cold blood? You say you love me and think that?“ He sounded so bitter, so truly disappointed. Again she felt tears in her eyes.  
  
"I just… I saw… I saw you and him and-“  
  
"Sweetheart.“ Suddenly he held her face again, his face inches from hers, bodies nearly touching.  
"What you think you saw is wrong. In situations of stress, our minds are playing tricks on us. Think Tara, what you just said, is this really me? Do you know me like that? I only want to protect you Tara. I love you.“  
  
His gaze was so intense, he was so close and she didn’t know what to say or do.  
  
"Steve I… I don’t know.“  
  
"Well, then let me remind you.“ And with that, he kissed her. Again it was a hard kiss, without restraint he took ownership of her lips.  
She could get her mouth free, pushing hard against his chest.  
"Steve, please we-“  
  
"Shh, sweetheart. Let me show you who I am, how much you mean to me.“ He whispered hotly against her neck as he kissed and sucked the skin there before capturing her lips again. This time it was a far softer kiss and her resistance lessened. She was so confused, so tired, and so, so weak.

Slowly and deftly he pushed his tongue between her lips, coaxing her to slide against his. She let him.

_This is Steve, _she thought to herself as he deepened the kiss and picked her up effortlessly, pressing her to his firm body, one hand on her ass, one arm tight around her body.

_He’s a good man._

He walked with her into his bedroom.

_He loves me._

Steves’ kiss grew hungrier, more demanding. She began to feel dizzy.

_He is a good man, a truly good man. _


	4. -4- The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally reunited, Steve reminds her who she belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took far longer than I thought. I'm sorry. Life wasn't kind those last five weeks and I was terribly busy. This is the last part.
> 
> It's darker than I thought it would be. Please read the updated tags. Smut with some serious Non-con elements ahead!

"What is it, Buck?“ Steve asked as Bucky closed the door to his apartment which was right next to Steves'.

"Is everything okay, Steve?" Bucky answered with a question of his own.

"Of course I am. I mean, as far as I can be after what went down today. What is this about Bucky?" Steve said, annoyed. He wanted to go to Tara. He didn't like the idea of her being alone. Even though to know she was in his room right now, finally after all this time, made him feel better than he did in months.

"Why didn't you tell me you're seeing Tara again?" Bucky asked and Steve let out a breath, squaring his shoulders. 

"I wanted to keep it to myself for now. Things were uncertain."

"And they're not anymore? How long do you see each other again?" Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"What is this Bucky?! A guy just attacked my girl, she's all shaken and needs me and you asking me these pointless questions?" Steve had a hard time to keep the rage out of his voice but it was clear that he was irritated.

Bucky sighed. "This whole thing feels off, Steve. And don't bullshit me, pal. What happened tonight? And I want an honest answer."

The two best friends stared at each other. None of them said anything for a few tense moments.

"I don't know what you want to hear Bucky. This guy attacked us. I already told you. He came at me with a knife, too." To confirm his statement Steve held up his arm, showing the cut on his forearm to Bucky.

"Yeah, that too. He got you quite good there. This isn't much like you, considering how often I came after you with a knife and didn't leave a scratch."

Steve didn't miss a beat. "I was distracted. Happens even to me." 

"Look, Steve. I'm not questioning that this guy attacked you in some way, but I know you and I saw the guy. Already dead, yes, but I saw his physiques. He was fit but by far no match to you. No way you couldn't have overpowered and unarmed him without killing him."

"Bucky, I-" Steve started but his best friend held up a hand.

"I just want to know if there is anything I should know. I know what it's like to lose control, Steve. Believe me, I do, I'm not judging. I'm the last one to judge, especially something like that. And you're my friend. I have your back, I'll always do. But this is not like you Steve. You're always in control. If something is going on... if it just...got out of hand if he was hitting on Tara; threatened her somehow and you lost it... you can tell me."

Steve felt his jaw tensing. It took him a moment to find enough calmness to answer. "What happened was exactly what I told you. He attacked us. He was skilled, even though he wasn't the fittest assailant I ever faced. I was occupied and caught off guard and at the same time, I feared for the woman I love. So yeah, my actions might have been impetuous, but at the time I saw no other way."

They were quiet for some time. His old friend looked him dead in the eyes. Steve couldn't tell what he thought. After a while Bucky sighed again, nodding. 

Steve let out a breath. "Are we done now? Can I go see if Tara is okay?"

Bucky smirked. "Sure, alright punk. And I'm glad you and your girl are okay." The two men shared a brief hug.

The blond was turning around, about to open the door, when Bucky called his name again.

"Yes?" Steve looked back at him.

"I mean it, Stevie. I'll always have your back, still whatever did happen tonight, it can't happen again."

There was a seriousness in Bucky's eyes Steve wasn't sure he liked. He said nothing, just gave him a curt nod and left.

____

It was so good to finally taste her again, truly taste her. The kiss on the patio was a joke compared to what he wanted from her, what he would do with her. Tara seemed almost dazed when he placed her down on her feet in front of his bed. He needed to keep a hold on her as he made quick work of getting her out of her dress. Not that he minded. He had always liked it when she needed him to be upright... when he made her knees weak. 

He was careful with the dress, he liked it on her, but the same didn't go for her bra and panties. He yanked at the first, hearing the filmy material tear in some places. Tara gasped at that and wanted to say something, but he silenced her with his lips. He really couldn't get enough of her taste and the softness of her skin. He let his hands roam over her body. Her slip had to go next. It was a skimpy little thing anyways. Tara whined into his mouth. He drank all the sounds she made greedily. Steve pressed his bulge against her stomach, as he ravished her mouth, his hands squeezing her breast and ass, making sure she was really here and every curve was just like he remembered.

When she started to tremble he released her mouth, one hand in her hair, one arm around her body. Her wide eyes looked at him, dark, big, tremulous and gorgeous. She pushed against his chest, but he ignored it or rather enjoyed her hands on him. He would like them even more on his skin, but right now he enjoyed her naked and him still fully dressed. Like she was made just for him.

_ And she was. His. _

"Steve, we need to slow down. I don't know if I-"

"Shh darling, quiet." he hushed her.

He turned her, half walked, half carried her to the big windows of his bedroom.

"Steve, please stop. I don't-"

"I said quiet," he growled into her ear before biting down on her neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to sting and make her shut up as he stopped in front of the windows.

"Hands on the glass," he ordered, kissing and licking the spot he just bit, bending her down, so her hands could reach the window.

Tara swallowed. They had done this before. Steve knew it and so did she. He also knew how much she had enjoyed it. Watching the lights of the city and the night sky while he pounded into her tight little pussy. She was a pretty private person, but adventurous no less. His girl enjoyed getting fucked by him when a little bit of thrill was involved.

She did as she was told, her whole body trembling. He delighted in her anxiety. God, he would drive her mad, as mad as she drove him. He would make her shake and sob in want and need.

Pressing his pelvis against her ass, he let his right hand travel down her spine, admiring her shivering figure. She inhaled sharply as he spread her asscheeks and he couldn't help but grin.

_ Not tonight, but surely soon. _

He let his fingers slip between her folds, and yes... she was wet. Not as wet as he wanted her though.

Steve found her clit and started to toy with it, just the way he knew she liked. Teasingly at first, barely touching it, then pressing down on it suddenly. He longed to taste her but that had to wait for now. After a while, her whimpers became moans and Steve had to bite back a groan himself. He had missed the sounds she made.

"Steve please... maybe we... maybe we shouldn't..." Tara stopped. Steve leaned down to her, whispering in her ear and pressing down hard on her clit.

"You're soaked for me sweetheart and I'm not even in you yet." He knew that she needed something inside her. When they first started seeing each other he had been a bit overwhelmed with the way she was so consistent with her sexuality. She knew what she enjoyed and had wanted him to enjoy himself, too. And he had to say, he very much enjoyed everything they did. With her, he learned a lot about his desires. Sure, he thought they were frisky but it felt never tacky. She was too precious to be anything but pure. Nothing about their intimate private life was infamous or dingy.

It was beautiful.

But yes, he knew that she couldn't come without at least something penetrating her. She groaned as he slid one finger into her tightness, her ass pushing back, wanting more. He had the sudden urge to...

Her cry of surprised pain was music to his ears. He never before slapped her exquisite ass. So he did it again, the other cheek this time, and harder. She was trying to get away, so his fingers left her heat and he held her in place, his hand had an iron grip on her hip, as he spanked her ass, over and over again. He heard her, saying his name, asking him to stop, but he couldn't. Or more important, he didn't want to.

She was sobbing when he was satisfied with his work. Her butt was deliciously red, the skin hot. 

He couldn't wait any longer.

One hand went back to her pussy, toying with her clit again. She hadn't enjoyed the spanking as much as he had - or so it seemed - because she wasn't as wet as she was before. He opened his fly with the other hand and got his cock out. Steve spit down on her ass, then rubbing his length in it. Tara was moaning in pleasure again, but as his cock touched the red abused skin she winced. Steve couldn't help but smirk. Taking hold of her hips he placed his cock at her entrance and pushed in right to his limit, hard and fast.

"God, sweetheart." he groaned. "You feel amazing. God." He heard her moaning loudly but the feeling of her tight heat around him- _finally_ back around him- was too much. He started to pound into her right away. His strokes pushing her further against the window, her forearms and face were pressed against it.

"Steve!" she squawked. He found her spot.

"That's it." His hand wandered between her folds again, finding her clit. "That's it, sweetheart. Do you feel it? How good it feels? How perfect this is? You belong to me. Do you feel what you do to me?"

______

He shouldn't feel this good. Should he? Not right now anyway. She wasn't okay with this, or was she?

Did she tell him no? She couldn't remember. But this was Steve. She loved Steve.

God he just knew how to hit her spot. Every damn time since the first few times they slept with each other and he made it his mission to explore her body, get to know everything that drove her wild. 

"Do you remember what you said to me after I fucked you on your office desk?“ he growled, never stopping his pounding. 

A demeanor of terror washed over her. Never did he speak to her like this… never did he called their intimate actions fucking… Her Steve said things like: 'I'll take you against the wall' or 'Let me make love to you the whole night.'

_ Not this. Never like this. _

"No.“ was her trembling answer.

"Liar.“ he hissed into her ear.

And of course, he was right. She knew exactly what she said. It was one of her most treasured memories. A time where they so happily experienced their sexuality. Full of trust and playfulness. Never this darkness.

"Say it.“ he growled with an extra hard thrust.

"Steve.“ she whimpered.

"Fucking say it, sweetheart. If you want to come and get any sleep tonight you better say it.“

He slowed down and stopped the fingers on her clit. The denial was even more painful than his merciless pounding.

"Steve please…“ tears started to leak out of her eyes.

"Say it darling. Tell me what you said…“ He kissed and bit her neck.

She couldn't deny him what he wanted any longer. "I said I..." she sobbed as he hit her spot.

"What sweetheart, what?" his breath was so hot on her skin.

"I said I created a monster…“ she finally admitted.

His thrusts grow even more fanatic now and he rubbed at her clit relentlessly.

"That you did honey, that you did. But just for you. A monster hungry only for you." he growled.

Tara gasped as he withdrew from her, spun her around and pressed her against the cold glass. He grabbed her, his arms under her knees, so his cock found her entrance easily. She felt helpless in this position, holding onto his neck out of instinct. Steve inserted into her slowly this time, going so deep and looking her in the eyes the whole time. He stilled when he was fully inside. He pressed his body to her naked flesh, his mouth found hers again as he started to move.

Her abused ass hurt as it was pressed against the glass with every thrust of his hips. But the pleasure overcame the pain.

Steve kissed her again and maneuvered her body at the same time so that his cock grazed her clit every time he entered her. 

Her climax was an explosion, her walls squeezing him tightly. Steve hissed into her mouth. He fucked her even harder, dragging her high out, to a point of aching pleasure. Finally, he released her mouth and threw his head back, growling. Tara stared at his handsome face, eyes closed, jaw tense, his thick neck exposed. She felt his cock jerking in her, bathing her walls in his juice. For a moment, he leaned his weight on her, pressing her even more against the window and making it hard for her to breathe. Then still with closed eyes, he kissed her, hard and demanding. Still sealing her mouth with his and his cock so deep in her, he pushed back from the window, walking to the bed.

Tara thought he would withdraw from her, as he lowered her to the bed, go to the bathroom and get a towel to clean her up like he did so many times before. But Steve had other plans. When her back hit the sheet he was right with her, still on top of her, in her. His cock had hardened again if it ever wasn't. 

Pulling back a bit, Steve took her wrists in one hand, holding them above her head. His lips then wandered down her jaw and neck, kissing licking and biting her flash. She whimpered as he started to move in her again.

_____

Steve was careful as he wiped some of their fluids from her thighs. Not without resistance, he went to the bathroom to get something to clean up for her. Tara had to ask him a few times. She felt weak and didn't trust her legs to carry her right now.

She was sore. More than she ever was. He had taken her three more times and even when she came each time harder than the time before, she was exhausted and so confused. All of this... it didn't feel right. And... he had hurt her. Her butt still ached.

He joint her on the bed again after getting rid of the cloth. He was naked like her. He undressed while she came down from her second climax.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?“ he looked at her puzzled, brushing some hair out of her face with his fingers.

Her eyes were wide and numbly as she looked at him. She didn't notice that she had started to cry.

"You… you hurt me Steve.“ she finally said with a tear choked voice.

He looked at her like you look at a confused child. With indulgence and arrogance.

"It seems to me that you enjoyed yourself quite a bit sweetheart," he smirked and played with a strand of her hair, laying down beside her.

"Steve that was... I told you to stop! It's just like before. You don't listen. How can we be in a relationship like that? It's just... I can't..."

"You can't leave me again.“ His face was hard. His tone a strange mix of pleading and ordering.

"Steve." She was crying harder. He didn’t understand, he would _never_ understand. What happened tonight… that wasn’t him, it couldn’t be. She should have stopped him. This shouldn’t have happened.

She was in shook.

"Shh, darling. Everything will be alright. I take care of you, of everything.“

"No, Steve no! That’s the point! We can’t do that again. I can’t!“ she cried harder.

"I know… I know I might... overreacted and got carried away. It won‘t happen again. I can be better. I'll be better. You just have to believe in me.“

Still, the tears fell. Steve moved closer to her, caught them with gentle kisses to her skin.

"Shh my sweetheart.“ he whispered as he finally took her in his arms, pressing her to his chest.

"You love me, you said you love me. And I love you, Tara. I love you so much. I can’t lose you. I just can’t. Not again, not you. You’ll see… it'll be good. I’m sorry for hurting you sweetheart, I really am.“

Although he was the course of her misery, she couldn’t help but let his presence, his scent and body comfort her. After a few moments, she even reached out and put one arm around him. Steve’s hold tighten on her, she felt him smile against her forehead.

"I won’t let anything happen to you.“ he whispered in the dark, her hair slipping through his fingers as he stroked it.

Tara heard him whispering as she drifted off to an exhausted sleep, heard him mumbling the words over and over again. "Nothing will happen to you, you’re safe now. Nothing can take you away from me. No one. Nothing.“


End file.
